onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Atmos
}} Atmos is the commander of the 13th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is known as the 'Water Buffalo'. Appearance Atmos is a huge man, roughly the size of Jozu, whose choice of clothing he somehow mirrors: he is dressed in sleeveless gray and golden armor, and wears an old-fashioned Asian-themed gray helmet that has bull horns sticking out of it, that makes him resemble a water buffalo, as per his epithet. He has long, mane-like black hair, reaching down to his waist, and his beard is just as long. He has two teeth resembling those of a walrus, but square-shaped and pointing upwards. On each of his arms, he bears a purple tattooed silhouette of Whitebeard's jolly roger. Personality He seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard, as he is willing to risk his life to save Ace from execution. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 13th division of Whitebeard's crew, Atmos has command and responsibility over the pirates within his division. He seems to be quite well known, as Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo knew who he was when the two encountered each other on the battlefield. Weapons Atmos carries around two large swords, and can apparently deal devastating blows with them, as seen when under Doflamingo's control, he attacked and defeated several of his own men and even destroyed their weapons. In the anime he could even block bullets that were shot from rifles to protect his allies. History Marineford Arc Atmos arrived at Marineford along with the rest of the commanders, with the intention of rescuing Ace. Seeing Doflamingo laughing at Little Oars Jr.'s sacrifice, Atmos and his men confronted the Shichibukai. However, before they could do anything, Atmos found himself being controlled by the Shichibukai. He was then forced to fight his own men, who were all very surprised and tried to stop him without hurting him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 556 and Episode 465, Atmos is controlled by Doflamingo. Eventually he was freed from Doflamingo's control, and continued on with the battle. He made it onto the black paddle ship and was later seen standing next to his fellow Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 58 Chapter 566 and Episode 475, Atmos is seen free along with the other commanders. Atmos is seen later along with some other division commanders and Jinbe taking a defensive line behind Whitebeard to cover him. He is last seen along with Marco and Vista, looking in shock as Akainu's fist penetrates Ace's body. He later cries and mourns over the death of Whitebeard. He joins his crewmembers, ready to fight Akainu. This battle was never shown, but he is shown to be unharmed later on. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Atmos vs. Donquixote Doflamingo ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu, and Thatch), Crocodile, and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Trivia *He has a water buffalo theme. *He has been seen with and without his long, mane-like black hair in different shots. References Site Navigation de:Atmos it:Atomos fr:Atmos Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Marineford Characters Category:New World Characters